


【SK】Boy on Me - 4

by Linyi01



Series: boy on me [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 恭喜智哥- 浪漫主义手推车





	【SK】Boy on Me - 4

浴缸里很滑，二宫和也跪不住，只能用手撑在大野智的腿上。他拙略地模仿某部爱情电影里的人，用手指挑起对方的下巴，试探着去亲他。当大野智的手摸到他的大腿时，他才放心地吻住了大野智的嘴。唇齿交流得很慢，像是二宫和也在主导着，但他不敢有丝毫过分的动作，只是静静等待着大野智的迎合。

 

大野智快要把自己弟弟的背和腰摸了个遍。他有些沉迷于二宫和也。对方发尾滴下冰凉的水打到腿上。二宫和也只是捧着他的脸，在他的嘴角印下一点痕迹。

 

两人都不知道是谁先没了耐心。大野智顺着腰脊摸到臀缝，粗暴地把手指伸进对方的后穴，一手掰开他的臀瓣。二宫和也一下软了腰，推着大野智的肩，而他含住了早就挺起来的乳头。大野智的指甲比相叶雅纪的长，二宫和也觉得疼，也有点痒，他讨厌这样不上不下的感觉，于是握住了大野智的性器。手里的柱体马上硬了起来。

 

二宫和也身上有橙汁的甜味。大野智进入二宫和也时，把脸埋在了他的脖颈处，呼吸着属于他的味道。而二宫和也紧紧抓着自己的后背，大野智猜测他的手指一定泛了白，背上痛得像是指甲陷进肉里。二宫和也的喉咙不停的发出小兽哭泣般的声音。他也很疼吧，性器都没有刚才亲吻时精神了。大野智不再把性器往里送，而是边啃咬他的脖子，边揉着他的屁股，似乎能让他好受一些。

 

二宫和也小心翼翼地抓着大野智的手臂，生怕腿上一滑就坐到大野智身上，那后面一定会受伤吧。不过他很享受大野智揉捏臀瓣的感觉，仿佛能看到他暗一些的手指陷到肉里再把它包裹住。自己白得有些过了，二宫和也低头看到自己的性器和大野智的腹部的紧贴着。大野智有点腹肌，不像自己身上软软的。

 

二宫和也去亲他的额头，却感觉大野智似乎在努力把剩下的部分挤进去，还结实地磨过了敏感的地方，激得他马上叫出声。酥麻的快感盖过了下面饱胀的要裂开的感觉。二宫和也意识到酒精可能可以止痛。

 

大野智一言不发，像平时一样埋头干活。听到二宫和也的叫声才稍微顿了一下，拍拍他的屁股安慰他，又往里进了一些，直到完全挺进去。大野智才伸头去亲二宫和也的胸，那里软软的，贴上去时还能感觉到他的心跳，比平时快很多。二宫和也皮肤又白又嫩，一点接触都会留下粉红色的印子。大野智用牙轻轻咬着他的乳首，不时用舌头卷过，带着周围一圈皮肤都变了色。

 

二宫和也的小腹随着大野智的动作一阵阵地收紧，下身打桩机一般反复地操过敏感点周围，大野智的呼吸打在被舔湿的乳首上，有些发凉。二宫和也快要没办法控制自己的声音，只是胡乱的发出些呜咽和呻吟，趴在大野智的肩上，努力抱着他，任由他肆意汲取自己的气味。而大野智托着他的大腿，还试图把他的臀瓣分得更开。

 

 

慢慢的没有那么痛了，快感像电流从他们的连接点传遍全身。他们尽情地接吻，亲遍了对方的脸，脖颈，肩。大野智不知道多久没有这么尽兴了，也许是从来没有过。二宫和也已经高潮了一次，稀薄的精液溅在大野智的身上。大野智把它们抹在手上，让二宫和也自己舔掉，最后又变成了一个吻。

 

最后大野智把二宫和也按在自己腿上，埋在深处射了进去。而二宫和也已经累脱了力，靠在大野智的身上一点都不想动弹。等大野智退出了他的身体，他才试着坐起来，嘴里挤出几个音节，“智…”。大野智喘着气揉了揉他的脑袋，又伸手去打开了水龙头。

 

等大野智把二宫和也安顿到自己床上时已经是后半夜了，洗澡的时候他一直说这疼那疼，不肯乖乖地坐着。大野智沾了枕头就睡，二宫和也还想和他说几句话，却没人答应了。他趴在枕头上，看没关的床头灯把光打在大野智脸上，还有外面漆黑的大海。最后在他的哥哥脸上印了一个吻，就裹着自己的被子翻身睡过去了。

  
==========

 


End file.
